Emma Watson
Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (born April 15, 1990 in Paris, France) is a British actress whose most notable role is that of Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter film series. Career Prior to being cast in the Harry Potter films, Watson had only acted in school plays. At school, she took the lead role in several plays, including Arthur: The Young Years and The Happy Prince. Along with plays, Emma participated in many other school productions, including the Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition, in which she won first place for her year at age seven. At the age of nine, Watson made her professional acting debut in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone playing vulnerable know-it-all Hermione Granger. In 2002, she starred in the Potter sequel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In 2004 and 2005, she again played the brainy Hermione Granger in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In 2007, she returned to the Potter franchise a fifth time in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, reprising her role as Hermione Granger. She has also played Pauline Fossil in the television film Ballet Shoes, and is playing Princess Pea in The Tale of Desperaux, along with reprising her role as Hermione in the final two Harry Potter films. The daughter of two lawyers, Watson attended and graduated from Dragon School a renowned British "public" college preparatory school located in Oxford, England. She also attended the prestigious all girls school Headington. An avid sports player, Watson enjoys playing hockey, tennis, and rounders. She is also said to be a gifted singer. Behind the scenes *Watson shares a birthday (April 15) with her Harry Potter co-star Emma Thompson (who portrays Sybill Trelawney). *Controversy arose shortly before the release of the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix film when it was discovered that Watson's breast size had been digitally enhanced on a poster advertising the film's IMAX release. This image gave Melissa Anelli, webmistress of fansite The Leaky Cauldron, "the full heebie jeebies," since Watson was playing a fifteen-year-oldHarry Potter and the mystery of Hermione's curves, and was herself under eighteen. *At the age of thirteen, Watson was placed tenth in "The Hottest Female Stars", in February 2004. *She became the youngest person ever to appear on the front cover of Teen Vogue magazine, at the age of fifteen. *She achieved eight A* and two A passes in her GSCEs (United Kingdom exams pupils sit in their last compulsary year of education). She jokingly compared this to her portrayal of Hermione Granger, a self-conscious know-it-all. *Watson passed her driving test on her first attempt, on January 28, 2008. *At nineteen, Watson is the youngest of the Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger actors. Ironically, in the books, Hermione is the oldest of the three; her birthday is in September while Ron and Harry's are the following year in March and July, respectively. and Rupert Grint in a promotional shot for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.]] *Like Hermione, Watson was born to two parents of the same occupation; Hermione's are both dentists, and Emma's are both lawyers. *Watson nearly did not return for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows filming, but ultimately decided to because she "couldn't bear seeing anyone else playing Hermione". Awards and Honors *Saturn Awards - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Philosopher's Stone) - Nominated *Phoenix Film Critics Awards - Best Performance by a Youth in a Lead or Supporting Role - Female (Chamber of Secrets) - Won *Critic's Choice Award - Best Young Actress (Prisoner of Azkaban) - Nominated *Empire Award - Best Debut (Philosopher's Stone) - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint - Nominated *National Movie Award - Female Performance (Order of the Phoenix) - Won Filmography *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''The Tales of Desperaux'' (2008) *''Ballet Shoes'' (2007) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) See also * Daniel Radcliffe * Rupert Grint * Tom Felton Notes and references External links * *Emma Watson at Wikipedia *Emma Watson -- her official website *3D Timeline of Emma Watson at Kronomy Fan Sites *Emma Watson.net *Emma Watson Empire *Emma Watson Online pl:Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson ru:Эмма Уотсон Watson, Emma